


The Dark Circle

by thelotuseaters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, gay camping, gays, harold - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: Zelda, Mary Wardwell and the rest of the crew goes on camping in a mysterious place called The Dark Circle.





	The Dark Circle

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Dark Circle's story is all made up by me, there's no such thing;  
> \- I didn't abandon the other fic though. And if you haven't read ''reaching for the moon'' yet, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650046/chapters/39038110  
> \- Sorry for the Call Me Maybe thing;

The period of inquisition is considered the golden age of the witch-hunt. Several witches and non-witches were burned alive and brutally murdered by fanatics, only because they had different beliefs or were only independent women. True witches were constantly under the fear of being discovered, some of them even killed themselves to avoid the inquisition and others disappeared. It was at the time that a witch called Madeline Ishvor or The Lady Blanc created a form of sanctuary for witches deep into the forest. Ishvor used all her powers to build a safe place where witches could feel secure and be there for each other, and then named it The Dark Circle.

The ‘dark’ means that the sanctuary was only visible to witches and demons – unless a mortal is allowed by them – and ‘circle’ because it was literally a circle in the middle of the forest. The circle was huge and could shelter at least one hundred witches and it was protected by Ishvor’s powers and all the pine trees around it. Unfortunately, The Lady Blanc died right after creating the sanctuary because its rise took all her strenght away. Consequently The Dark Circle became a power’s thief from all witches that have stepped there in order to protect them from the witch hunters, hidding their energy. So even Ishvor’s death was also part of the magic.

Nowadays, the circle still exists and it is stronger than never. It still robs the powers from the witches that go there to honor The Lady Blanc.

‘’We have been on the road for no more than ten minutes and I already regret it.’’ Zelda sighs staring at the car’s window. There’s a strong rain outside.

‘’I thought you loved going to The Dark Circle more than Satan loves lying.’’ Hilda says driving.

In the back seat, there’s Susie and Roz. In the pick-up truck right behind them there’s Sabrina, Harvey and Ms. Wardwell. It is almost Sabrina’s seventeenth birthday and what she asked for a birthday gift made everyone raise an eyebrow: going on a trip with all her friends and family since she spends most of her time in the Academy now. By listening to this idea, her aunt Hilda told the story about Madeline Ishvor and The Dark Circle, which made Sabrina convince everybody to go to the sanctuary with her to celebrate her birthday. She invited every single person of her life, including Ms. Wardwell who couldn’t reject the invitation since little has left for her to do now that Sabrina has already signed The Book of the Beast.

Sabrina also invited her mortal friends and everything is pretty easier now that they know the truth, also she said that it is like camping and everyone was like ‘hell yes’.

‘’Don’t mention the Dark Lord’s name in vain, Hilda. I do love The Dark Circle, what I don’t love is having that filthy witch of teacher with us. She’s going to defile the sanctuary.’’ Zelda says rolling her eyes just thinking about how this weekend is going to be ruined by Mary Wardwell and her red lipstick. Although the lipstick isn’t a problem to her at all.

‘’This is Sabrina’s choice and we shall respect it anyways, even if it involves going to a camp with Ms. Wardwell.’’

‘’And she’s really great. We like Ms. Wardwell...’’, Susie says from the back seat quiet timidly.

‘’Of course you do.’’ Zelda sighs and prays to Satan that this trip is going to pass in the blink of an eye. And she deeply hopes to manage ignoring Ms. Wardwell during the weekend.

They took about an hour or two to arrive at the forest localized in an inhabited town called Seawood, which was part of Greendale in the past. They somehow know the sanctuary is close enough because there’s a different aura and even the sand looks a bit brighter. The rain has stopped as soon as they arrived and now even the wind is not the same.

Zelda steps out of the car looking like she spent a whole life listening to Hilda and the girls singing a horrific song called Call Me Maybe. She wouldn’t deny if somebody asked if she prayed to Satan for an accident and as if this trip couldn’t get any worse, her first sight is Mary Wardwell taking her belongings from the pick-up truck and chatting with Sabrina at the same time. Two damn days looking at that face is going to be devilishly tough, seeing her in the morning and having breakfast with her... How these people managed to ruin such a profane place like this, she thinks frowning.

‘’Sabrina, are you sure this is okay? Are we really allowed to be in The Dark Circle?’’, Roz asks.

‘’Of course, Roz. There’s no problem at all as long as you guys stay with us, isn’t that right aunt Hilda?’’

‘’Yes, my dear. You’re our guests.’’ Hilda says smirking and putting on a red cap like this is the trip of her life. Zelda looks at her and almost laughs at the sight of her sister feeling like a girl scout.

‘’Of course, ask the excommunicated...’’, Zelda says whispering to herself.

‘’Did you say something, Zelds?’’, Hilda asks.

‘’I said that we should be on our way before it gets dark. And besides, I’m freezing here and in dreadful need of a camp fire.’’

‘’I’m with her.’’ Mary Wardwell says lowering her voice like she didn’t expect Zelda to hear it, but she does and tries to ignore the ambiguity of that phrase.

And by that, everybody took their bags and food to finally step into the forest on foot.

The Dark Circle has an energy to resurrect the dead and kill the living, as if nature challenged itself to become more powerful than it already was. Every tree and every inch seems from another planet and the whole place has the force to transform people. They are feeling it all the closer they get, feeling a bit profane but also secure. Hilda, Zelda and Mary Wardwell have been at the sanctuary before and they knew how it would be, though this time is completely different because of the mortals Sabrina has invited.

They finally enter the sanctuary like a slow motion scene, one behind the other. Viewing and memorizing every detail. It is a beautiful place, with owls watching over them stepping on the wet ground. The night takes longer to arrive at the circle and the weather is different as well.

‘’This place is beautiful. I can even feel The Lady Blanc’s presence.’’ Sabrina says astonished.

‘’Because she’s present, Sabrina.’’ Ms. Wardwell smiles proudly which makes Zelda quietly rolls her eyes.

‘’Cool...’’, Susie says.

‘’I don’t wanna be the pain in the ass but we should set up the tents.’’ Harvey catches everyone’s attention.

‘’I agree. And also decides who’s going to roommate with who since we have only four tents and seven people. I’m with Harvey.’’ Sabrina raises her hand.

‘’I’m with Susie.’’ Roz says and they both grab their things and get a good spot for their tent. Sabrina and Harvey do the same. Meanwhile Zelda walks towards Hilda who’s already beginning to set everything up.

‘’I guess I’m staying with you, sister.’’ Zelda says approaching her. Hilda looks up to her sister.

‘’Oh, Zelda, I’m afraid not. I bought this tent for my myself and I intend to be alone, you know... have some privacy.’’ Hilda winks at Zelda and giggles before turning back.

‘’I beg your pardon? Will you let me sleep with that woman?’’

‘’You’ll survive. And besides, I hardly think she snores.’’ Hilda says without looking at Zelda.

Zelda doesn’t believe in her sister’s attitude until she feels someone coming right behind her.

‘’Well, I think it’s you and me then.’’ Mary Wardwell says with arms akimbo.

‘’I’m not sharing the tent with you even if Satan himself asks me to.’’ Zelda says with her arms crossed.

‘’You can sleep here outside if you wish so.’’ Mary shrugs while tries to understand how to set up the tent.

‘’Is this some kind of prank? I’m Sabrina’s aunt. You should sleep outside.’’ Zelda raises her voice still with the arms crossed. She is deeply irritated by the other witch’s lack of interest. Zelda – although she doesn’t admit it – likes to be spoiled. But she wouldn’t receive any kind of persistence from Mary Wardwell and that bothers her more than she’d wish.

‘’You know, you could give me a hand here instead of complaining about every single thing.’’ Mary is now kneeling on the floor. Zelda hesitates for a few seconds.

‘’I’m not giving you anything.’’ And then walks away from the brunette.

‘’We’ll see that.’’ Mary says whispering to herself.

It is almost dark at the circle. The fireflies are showing up one by one, making their way through the pine trees. Hilda and Susie are trying to light the fire with the twigs they collected earlier the day. The witches can’t help because their powers are part of the energy that protects the sanctuary now, except Lilith’s. The demons have always been allowed to be at the circle but not strong enough to destroy it, only their mother is. But she has no reasons to do such thing for she was the first woman and witch after all. So Madam Satan’s powers remain with her, although she has to pretend all the time and that’s why she was struggling with a simple tent. After long minutes, Hilda and Susie finally lit the fire. Harvey, Sabrina and Roz just got back from a walk in the forest and they pass by Zelda, who’s smoking her cigarette leaning against the tree.

‘’Hey aunt Zee, we’ll be sitting around the fire. Are you coming?’’, Sabrina asks holding hands with her boyfriend.

‘’In a minute. You three have fun.’’ She responds and Sabrina nods, walking away with Harvey and Roz.

They’re all sitting around the fire like a bunch of hippies now except Zelda and Mary. The redhead witch is still separated from the rest of the group in the company of the pine tree – which she thinks is by far more interesting – and her cigarettes. Zelda doesn’t see Ms. Wardwell with them though. She hasn’t left the tent since she set it up and Zelda starts to worry unintentionally. She can’t stop thinking about what the woman must be doing that it is so important; or if she fell asleep, if she’s reading a book. Anything. Such thoughts make Zelda deeply uncomfortable, she’s not used to think that much about Ms. Wardwell or least realize that she’s thinking about her. Everything about the brunette witch seems forbidden and dangerous to Zelda, and she can’t decide if this is rather a good or a bad thing.

Suddenly she sees Mary Wardwell herself stepping out of the tent. The woman is wearing a black suit and her famous red lipstick that never seems to leave her mouth. Mary stands up and glance around the circle like she’s looking for something or someone. When the brunette finally finds Zelda almost hidding among the trees, she smiles and decides to go over there.

Zelda observes the woman coming towards her in shock. How can a person look this hot in the middle of nothing? Wearing a suit? Was that all she was doing in that pesky tent? These are the questions consuming her thoughts. At the same time her heart beats faster and faster following every step of Mary’s way. A flutter mixed with anger can easily translate the moment because Zelda is struggling to allow herself to have such feelings. She has never felt the need to deny an admiration or something else before, this time is beyond different. Although Ms. Wardwell doesn’t give her time enough to reflect about it.

‘’I came to thank you for the help.’’ The brunette stands in front of Zelda using her most sarcastic tone. Zelda would be completely mad but she’s too busy looking at the woman from head to toe.

‘’I didn’t ask to be your ‘roommate’ in the first place.’’ Zelda says putting out her cigarette.

‘’Neither did I. Again, you can sleep here if you want.’’

‘’Perhaps I will.’’ Zelda is done with the woman’s indifference and decides to play along.

‘’Suit yourself...’’, the woman winks at Zelda and walks away to join the rest of them. Mary walking with flames in her background and their little fights excite Zelda somehow.

Mary is sitting around the fire with her legs crossed just observing in silence everyone laughing, eating and singing. She perhaps will never understand mortal’s capacity to have fun with such silly things, but they do have guts. Just when they’re about to start singing a new song, she sees a shadow coming from behind her. A perfect silhouette that would only belong to one person. Zelda finally joins them and sits right by Mary’s side, which makes the brunette raise an eyebrow though not in complaint. Zelda doesn’t say a thing and lowers her hand next to Mary’s. They almost touch and both of them feel a shiver down the spine. Zelda wants to say something. Anything. But no words come to her and everytime they talk it doesn’t go well anyway. So she lets it go.

Zelda rolls her eyes at every song. They even sang Call Me Maybe again, as if looking like hippies isn’t bad enough. She definitely is going to kill Hilda if she sings that again. It was supposed to be a profane trip and celebration and not a karaoke session. And besides her sister, there’s the other excommunicated and full of herself witch that is going to let her sleep outside as if it isn’t a big deal. Zelda didn’t want to share a tent but she indeed wants Mary to go after her. She says ‘no’ hoping that people insist for her to say ‘yes’ and Mary knows it very well. That’s why she didn’t give Zelda the pleasure. The redhead gets tired of sitting there, irritated with Mary enough for her to walk towards the tent without giving a damn. That’s where she was supposed to sleep anyway. Mary follows her with her eyes and doesn’t quite understand. Though she decides to let it go for now to confront Zelda later.

Zelda is now inside the tent praying to Ishvor. She’s all apologies, begging to The Lady Blanc to forgive her and her family for ruining the sanctuary and not celebrating it on the right way. She’s not used to pray to Ishvor but she was indeed the witch Zelda most admires. So she feels she owns Ishvor at least this prayer.

Suddenly, Zelda hears someone approaching the tent and stops her prayers. Mary opens it and catches the redhead on her knees. Zelda straightens herself looking a bit ashamed.

‘’I see I can’t have any privacy here.’’ She says avoiding the eye contact.

‘’Sorry to bother you but everyone went to bed already. I thought about getting some sleep...’’, Mary waits hopeless for an answer from the witch, and since she stays silent Mary continues:

‘’Aren’t you going to sleep outside?’’

‘’Are you kicking me out?’’

‘’Not at all. That’s what you said, isn’t it?’’, Mary says trying to seem uninterested.

‘’Fine. I’m going then.’’ Zelda almost gets up but stops with a sigh from Mary.

‘’Is this drama really necessary? Sleep here, I’m not that bad. Promise you I don’t snore either.’’ She knows she’s now making Zelda feeling victorious but a part of her wants the witch to stay. Zelda hesitates for a few seconds and doesn’t feel victorious at all, defeated is the right word. Even giving up Mary finds a way to win this.

‘’As long as you don’t come close I think it will be alright.’’

‘’Want to make a blood pact?’’, Mary’s sarcastic side is back and is not pleasant to Zelda at all.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous and let’s sleep, please.’’

Mary gets in and struggles to move. It is so small that she thinks it’s going to be impossible to not touch Zelda at least once. But again, that’s not a complaint. She finally manages to sit down.

‘’Can you turn around, please? I need to change.’’ Mary says almost whispering and that makes Zelda blush. She shivers just by the thought of Mary changing right by her side. Surprisingly Zelda manages to move as fast as she can. She listens to the sound of Mary unbuttoning her dress and struggles to not look at it. Of course the mother of demons can realize it all and perhaps she’s even doing it on purpose. Mary is determined to make the redhead feel lucky for sharing the tent with her.

‘’Done. You can look now.’’ Zelda doesn’t understand the meaning of the phrase and is scared to turn back. As if she’d find Mary naked or worse, dressed. She shakes her head and decides to be just where she is. Mary knows Zelda isn’t sleeping yet and smirkes at the sight of the tremulous witch.

‘’Good night, Zelda.’’ Mary whispers on her ear and can feel Zelda shivering, not only by the whisper but because it is the first time she calls Zelda by her first name. Mary lays down again and Zelda falls asleep only hours after.

* * *

It’s early morning at the circle. The sun takes a bit longer to show up there but the days pass in a blink of an eye. There are no other birds but owls, they spend day and night around the circle watching everyone. It even seems like they never sleep.

Zelda is still very sleepy and barely opens her eyes. Her backs hurts because the tent is beyond uncomfortable and she grimaced at the pain. But there’s something out of place, a strong and sweet perfume is all over Zelda now, one that doesn’t belong to her. She feels warmer than the moment she went sleep as well. Just when Zelda straightens her back, she realizes Mary is under her. Zelda is lying on her chest and with the right hand holding her waist. She quickly takes her hand off Mary’s body and that makes the brunette wake up alarmed.

‘’What’s it? What happened?’’, Mary shouts a bit sleepy.

‘’How did you...? No. Forget it.’’ Zelda stops herself from any question because she was the one to grab Mary in the first place.

‘’Oh, is this about you lying on me?’’, this is the fun Mary was looking for since Sabrina’s invitation.

‘’And how do you know?’’, Zelda says astonished.

‘’You ended up coming to me in the middle of the night. I wouldn’t wake you up though.’’ Zelda opens her mouth to respond but she doesn’t know what to say. So she just whispers an ‘’I need fresh air’’ and leaves Mary alone.

Everyone is now having their breakfasts on an improvised table. They seem so well-disposed and in a good humor, especially Hilda who convinced every single of them – including Zelda – to go on a trail after breakfast. They’re all excited and chatting about the trail: Mary giving surviving tips in case anybody gets lost and everyone is paying attention to her. She knows how to take all attention to herself and also how to be invisible. The woman is a puzzle to Zelda, from head to toe. All of this is making her extremely uncomfortable because she’s looking at the brunette amazed. Not even listening to what she’s saying, just watching her lips moving and smiling from time to time. She feels like if Mary asked her anything, she’d do it right away: to be outside her house when it’s raining or hold a radio over her head outside Mary’s window. Anything. This sounds so ridiculous to her but she would do everything now. It’s so strange how yesterday is so different from today.

Suddenly Zelda is brought back from her thoughts by Sabrina.

‘’Aunt Zee? Aunt Zee? Earth calling...’’

‘’Yes? Sorry, niece. I’m very tired.’’ Mary gives Zelda a glance but looks away right after.

‘’I can see that, you barely touched your coffee. Are you still coming with us? To the trail?’’

‘’No. You all go on and have fun. My back is killing me.’’ Everybody finds her decision rather weird because Zelda seemed fine all the time. Except Mary who perfectly knows that the witch is trying to avoid her since they woke up.

‘’Okay then. We’ll be back before it gets dark.’’ And then Zelda gets up from the table and walks back to the tent, being watched by the brunette who takes the moment to appreciate Zelda’s lines from the back.

‘’Do you know if something happened, Ms. Wardwell? She seems a bit down.’’ Harvey asks and Mary is caught off guards. She hesitates and gives a glance at everyone before answering.

‘’I have no idea...’’, and then drinks her water.

Finally a moment of peace and total silence for Zelda to read her Satanic Bible. She thought she wouldn’t have this time for herself at the sanctuary but she does now. She has been feeling so ashamed and if The Lady Blanc herself showed up, Zelda wouldn’t look at her because she didn’t deserve it. Now reading the Bible, everything has changed. The sanctuary is even stronger and the Dark Lord is present. Zelda closes her eyes and lets herself rest, taking a deep breath and then returns to the Bible.

Zelda doesn’t see time passing by and it’s almost dark. She’s not hearing the small talks or even someone singing Call Me Maybe. They haven’t arrived yet and that starts to worry her. The forest is huge and anyone can gets lost there. There are a hundred of stories about people getting lost and never finding their way back. So she closes the book and goes outside to make sure she’s alone. Zelda doesn’t find anyone, they’re not in their tents. The sky getting darker, the fireflies are back and she’s all guilt now, thinking that she shouldn’t have allowed them to go on their own. Zelda knows she can’t wait any longer and the only thing left to do is to go look for her hippie family.

The witch feels useless without her powers because she’s walking in the total dark, no seeing a thing and being guided only by her instincts and what she knows about the forest. How can she even manage to find somebody if she’s feeling lost herself? At least they must be together but she’s on her own and without fire or that mortal thing called flashlight. Zelda tries to focus and doesn’t pay attention to her fear, sinking her heels in the mud and cursing at every twig on her way. Suddenly she hears a noise coming from behind the tree. Her heart beats so fast that’s even audible. Zelda Spellman doesn’t get scared easily but without her powers, she knows her own fragility. Until she sees a light, a flashlight and shouts a ‘’Hilda?’’ and ‘’Sabrina? Is that you?’’.

‘’Zelda? What are you doing here?’’, Mary shows up holding a flashlight and by her own.

‘’Oh, praise Satan, Mary!’’, Zelda says letting out a breath she had no idea she was holding.

‘’Happy to see me?’’, Mary uses her husky voice and Zelda almost rolls her eyes. Is this woman always flirting? Is that her job? She thinks. They’re lost in the middle of nowhere and Mary still finds a way to make Zelda blush.

‘’Spare me, please. Where’s everybody?’’, Zelda straightens herself.

‘’Ah, everything was going well until something caught Susie’s attention and then she was gone. We decided to look for her in separate ways and here I am. Now we’ve lost Susie and each other.’’

‘’Thank you Hilda for this brilliant trail idea...’’, Zelda sighes.

‘’Yes, yes. And what’s your story? I thought you were at the sanctuary.’’

‘’And I was until it got dark and none of you showed up. I was worried.’’, she receives an raised eyebrow from Mary.

‘’So you came to rescue me? How sweet of you.’’ Mary lowers her voice like they’re being heard.

‘’You? Okay, enough of this small talk. We should go look for the others.’’ Zelda almost catches a smirke on Mary’s face but she quickly turns to keep on walking, followed by the brunette. They walk in silence for minutes. Zelda is too worried to think about the woman behind her but she can still smells her perfume along with an aroma of watery ground. She wants to find her family though she doesn’t want to be found. Walking in the forest in silence with Mary is strangely pleasurable and a part of her doesn’t want it to end. Lost in her thoughts, Zelda is suddenly grabbed by her waist and is pulled back.

‘’Zelda, careful!’’, Mary shouts grabbing her from behind. There’s an old witch’s trap on their way and Zelda almost stepped on it. She’s breathless and can’t believe what just happened. They don’t move and are still attached to each other. Zelda feels Mary’s breath on her neck and that makes her shiver. Mary notices it and lets her go. They both are too nervous to enjoy the touch appropriately.

‘’What’s this?’’, Zelda says taking a few steps back.

‘’It’s an old witch’s trap, I believe. I don’t know if it still works but better not try it.’’

‘’Witch’s trap? I can’t believe I’m starting to hate this place.’’ Zelda sighs.

‘’It’s men’s fault. Always. Now let’s go, we have to continue.’’ Mary stops walking when Zelda grabs her arm. They look at each other for seconds that seem like a whole year until the redhead breaks the silence.

‘’Thank you...’’, it was hard to Zelda to thank the woman she most hates but everything is already so different now. She’s different. Mary gives a smile in return and then they go back on their way.

It has been an hour or maybe more that they’re lost. Zelda feels like they’re walking in circles and getting nowhere. She’s done screaming Hilda and Sabrina’s name; her backs hurts, everything hurts and she has to stop. She leans against the tree and closes her eyes.

‘’Is everything all right?’’, Mary approaches her.

‘’Yes, I just need some time.’’ Just when Zelda stops talking, they hear steps and voices coming towards them. She recognizes the voices and opens her eyes. The rest of them shows up and Zelda hugs Sabrina tightly.

‘’Sabrina! Thank you, my Dark Lord. I’ve been looking for you for hours.’’ Zelda is now facing her niece. ‘’And Susie! They found you. Praise Satan.’’

‘’Aunt Zee? What are you doing here?’’, Sabrina raises an eyebrow.

‘’Long story. I’m just glad that everyone is here and okay.’’

‘’My fault. I should have followed you guys.’’, Susie says looking down for a while.

‘’Don’t say that, sweetheart.’’ Hilda places a hand on her shoulder.

‘’It’s okay, Susie. I mean it. Now let’s find our way back.’’ Sabrina says grabbing the flashlight.

After long minutes, they manage to walk back to the circle where the owls observe them and the wind is faster than before. They made their way in silence because everyone is too tired to talk. What they all want is to finally sleep and drive back home in the next day. Harvey and Sabrina are trying to light the fire while the rest of them is preparing themselves to rest.

After Zelda checks on Susie and Roz to see if everything’s okay, she realizes that Mary hasn’t showed up again since they arrived. She thinks that maybe she’s in the tent already asleep, which makes her a bit disappointed. She wants to see Mary and talk to her, perhaps a ‘good night’. The brunette saved her earlier, but it’s not the saving itself that she can’t stop think about, but Mary’s hands around her waist and holding her tight. Dear Satan, she can’t even focus on helping Sabrina and Harvey with the fire. Mary Wardwell doesn’t want to get out of her head – neither Zelda wants this. And they finally light it up, Sabrina gives her aunt a ‘good night’ hug and goes to her tent along with Harvey. There’s only Zelda outside and she’s really relieved that she can go to sleep in peace now.

Zelda gets in and for her surprise, Mary is still awake reading Zelda’s Satanic Bible. When she notices the redhead’s presence, she quickly closes the book.

‘’I was waiting for you and the book was right here. I’m sorry.’’ Mary tries to explain herself and Zelda raises her eyebrows.

‘’Waiting for me?’’

‘’To make sure you’re not lost again...’’, Zelda knows it is supposed to be a joke but she freezes and struggles to look at the brunette’s eyes.

‘’You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.’’

‘’Close the tent.’’ Mary says firmly and with an intense look that makes Zelda intrigued.

‘’What? Have you gone mad?''

‘’Do it.’’ If Mary had said that before, Zelda would probably ignore it and laugh at her. But now she just obeys. She’d do anything Mary asks her to. She is now sitting in front of the woman she has been fantasizing about for the past hours.

‘’Why do you never allow yourself?’’, Mary’s question makes Zelda more confused than she already was.

‘’I beg your pardon?’’, after Zelda frowns, Mary closes the distance between them and suddenly they’re feeling each other’s breath.

‘’Can I?’’, Mary whispers staring at Zelda’s lips obsessively. She didn’t need to say it, the redhead knows what she means and she wants it so bad.

‘’I don’t know what you mean.’’ It’s now Zelda’s turn to stare at the other woman’s lips.

‘’Of course you do.’’ And then Zelda easily gives up.

‘’And if somebody sees us?’’

‘’I told you to close it for a reason.’’ By that, Mary breaks their distance and gently kisses the redhead with no hurry. Zelda leans in for the kiss and lets herself enjoy the moment as if time has stopped for them. Barely seconds pass by and Zelda’s tongue asks to invade Mary’s mouth that consents right away. Their kiss start to get more intense but still very slowly. Mary’s hips follow her tongue’s movement, whick makes Zelda place a hand on her thigh to feel her moving. She squeezes Mary’s leg and a lowered moan comes out of her mouth, breaking their kiss.

‘’Don’t you dare hurting me.’’ Mary whispers on Zelda’s ear and lays her down with one move. She holds the witch’s arms over her head tightly and starts to kiss her neck. With Mary holding her arms and the rest of her body over Zelda’s, the redhead is unable to move – and she doesn’t want to anyway.

Zelda grabs the brunette’s waist and pulls her closer. Mary gives her an evil smile along with a look of disapproval and pulls her hair as a revenge. Zelda moans and this perfect sound makes the other woman wet. In a blink of an eye, Mary rips her black dress off and now Zelda’s breasts are all exposed. The brunette takes a moment to appreciate them and runs her fingers on each nipple making the other shivers. And how they look beautiful with Zelda’s heavy breath in a perfect synchrony.

‘’Stay still.’’ Mary now starts to lick Zelda’s right nipple, making circles on it with her tongue. Zelda struggles to not move because who knows what Mary would do to her or worse, wouldn’t do to her. But she can’t hold it for too long and moves her hips. Her clit under the panties touches Mary’s thigh and she lets out a louder moan.

‘’Is that what you want?’’, Mary says breathless and observing every move Zelda makes with her hips. Zelda doesn’t respond and the brunette pulls her hair again.

‘’Answer me!’’, and then Zelda says a breathless ‘yes’.

’'So you won’t make any noises, will you? We don’t want them to hear us...’’, Mary presses her thigh on Zelda’s middle, slowly running her fingers on the redhead’s body until she places her hand under Zelda’s panties. She starts to slowly massage her clit and that makes Zelda covers her mouth with her hand. Everyone would certainly hear them if she hadn’t done this. Mary looks at her amused and then takes her hand off. Zelda looks confused and disappointed until the brunette makes her way down Zelda’s body and positions herself between her thighs.

‘’I want you to look at me.’’ Zelda knows that would be too difficult but she doesn’t have time enough to think because Mary’s tongue is already licking her with such hunger. Zelda covers her mouth again before she wakes everyone up. She wants to scream Mary’s name but she can’t.

Mary bites every centimeter of Zelda’s cunt and makes circles with her tongue around the clit. And then puts her tongue inside Zelda, making it come and go as fast as she can. The redhead tastes like just how she imagined and she can easily get addicted to it and everything else. Zelda writhes and squeezes Mary’s arm. Everytime she closes her eyes, Mary stops and only continues when the redhead looks at her eyes again. The witch can get used to this kind of torture and Mary is sure she can listen to Zelda’s moaning everyday and even so it wouldn’t be enough. Now the brunette realizes that Zelda is almost getting there.

‘’If you come now, I’ll make sure you won’t come ever again.’’ Mary stops eating Zelda out and gets on her knees. She rips off her own dress now and places herself between the redhead’s legs. Their thighs are twisted and Mary manages to put her cunt on Zelda’s. They both start to move their hips together, making their clits rub on each other. Zelda is about to let out a moan but Mary covers her mouth making a ‘shhhh’. Mary is holding her hair tightly while their legs manage to go faster and faster. Their movements in synchrony, sliding in the wetness along with the obsessed and silly passion they feel for one another make them come at the same time. Zelda holding Mary’s hand while she’s still moving on her cunt, without breaking the eye contact. They came together and feeling each other’s intimacy, like they’ve done that before several times, like they’ve met in many lives before this one. A breathless Mary lays down by Zelda’s side, who’s now with her eyes closed and not letting go of the brunette’s hand.

‘’It’s almost morning.’’ Mary is the one to break the silence and Zelda finally opens her eyes. She looks at Mary and kisses her forehead.

‘’Yes. It is.’

**Author's Note:**

> Harold they're camping lesbians.


End file.
